


When John Comes Home

by konacher7258



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caretaking, Light Angst, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, amazingly no one is obese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konacher7258/pseuds/konacher7258
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is finding it harder and harder to deal with John being away on hunts</p>
            </blockquote>





	When John Comes Home

“Everything go okay while I was gone?”

Dean nods reflexively. “Yes, sir.” He’d kept Sam safe and happy, which is what John is really asking after. Doesn’t matter if he’d missed John so fiercely that he ached or if he’d nearly gone out of his head with worry. It’s so much harder now, the incessant worry while John’s gone, but he has to push those emotions down somewhere deep and concentrate on Sam.

It’s harder when John comes home again too, when Dean presses his fingers along John’s ribs and looks for the injuries that remind him his father is mortal. Seeing the cuts and bruises and blood makes him feel so much sicker than it used to.

But it’s also headier when he tugs John into the bathroom and uncovers his body one dirty, sweaty layer at a time. When his fingers brush John’s chest or when John takes a hold of his wrist. 

“You missed me,” John states, looking down at him. Dean’s got him sitting on the edge of the bathtub in his boxers while Dean kneels between his thighs. He’s checking John’s ribs for fractures but his fingers keep steeling downward to where John’s slight beer belly pooches over his waistband. Dean dips his head at his father’s words, but he stays quiet and continues his examination. John takes his chin and tilts it up so that Dean looks up at him with a flutter of eyelashes. “It’s okay, baby boy, I missed you too,” he says, smiling gently.

“Can I ride you?”

John’s chuckle is a warm rumble in his chest. “I’m too tired for that tonight, kiddo. Tomorrow maybe.” 

Dean bites his lip, looking down again. The harsh light in the bathroom sends spiky shadows over his cheeks. It’s a striking aesthetic with his skin so spackled with freckles.

“Tell you what, let’s take a shower.”

“I’ll suck you.”

John huffs a laugh. “Yeah, alright. But I’m gettin’ too old for your teenage libido, kid.”


End file.
